Mais Pourquoi le NCIS
by Polichinelle SGC
Summary: Voici un petit mélange de toutes les questions que vous avez pu ou non vous posez sur les personnages de NCIS. N'hésistez pas à venir me corriger ou à ajouter des questions ou des réponses!
1. Conseilles avant lecture

Bonjour à tous !!!

Quelques conseils et précisions avant de débuter cette fanfiction. D'abord, pour tous ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis folle. Et mon problème, c'est que pour paraître normal aux yeux de tout le monde, je me défoule sur les commentaires que je laisse aux autres mais aussi en écrivant des fanfictions.

C'est pour cela que je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Dragopotter pour m'avoir corrigé les fotes (vous voyez, elle n'a pas vu cette partie donc elle a pas corrigée celle là), m'avoir supporté et aidé dans ma folie et surtout pour ne pas avoir envoyé les ambulances afin de m'enfermer chez les fous.

Maintenant, quelques explications. Cette fic est une fic interactive. Je m'explique. Comme le dis le titre, cela regroupe toutes les questions que vous vous êtes posé sur les personnages de NCIS (voir pour beaucoup que vous ne vous êtes pas posé) et dont vous n'avez pas la réponse parce que c'est des questions débiles ou que vous avez loupé un épisode (un seul parce que 2 à la suite c'est trop pour votre petit cœur).

Mais je ne suis pas Dieu. Donc, il y a des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas pensées, des réponses auxquelles je n'ai même pas songées. Donc, laissez moi des reviews avec vos idées vos envies (questions avec réponses, questions sans réponses et même réponses sans question sur les personnages déjà mis où sur d'autres) et, si ça me plaît (oui parce que c'est quand même moi l'auteur) et ben je les rajouterai avec votre nom bien sûr (parce que j'ai l'âme généreuse et surtout parce que personne ne pourrait croire que je suis si intelligente que ça).

Je tiens à préciser aussi que ces questions et réponses ont été faite avant que je ne vois ne serres se qu'un seul épisode de la saison 6 et qu'en en voyant certains je suis assez fière de moi parce qu'ils se rapprochent de ce que j'ai écrit.

Autre chose, comme on ne sait rien (ou presque) sur Tony je lui ai inventé une autre vie qui est normalement compréhensible à travers les réponses mais si il y a besoin de précision dites – le je ferais une mini bio avant les questions sur Tony. Le chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder.

Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire bonne lecture, à espérer que cela vous plaise et que si ça ne vous fasse pas rire, cela vous décroche au moins un petit sourire. Et surtout n'oubliez pas les commentaires avec un seul mot d'ordre : « LACHEZ VOUS !!!!!!!!!!! »

Polichinelle

Un peu plus et j'oubliais : Les personnages et situations de la série ne sont pas à moi. Je revendique uniquement ma folie (qui n'est malheureusement pas passagère). Mais si jamais on veut bien mes les donner les personnages je suis preneuse ne vous gênez pas pour moi.


	2. Mais Pourquoi Gibbs?

**Mais pourquoi Gibbs … :**

Mais c'est bien sûr Gibbs … : (les infos entre [ ] sont tiré d'épisodes de la série sans qu'il y ait forcément la référence mémoire de poisson rouge oblige. Le reste vient de mon imagination)

_Les commentaires ou la mémoire de Dragopotter eux, sont en italique._

**1. Mais pourquoi Gibbs a-t-il un ordinateur ? **

Lorsque Kelly était petite, il s'était dit qu'il lui faudrait apprendre les nouvelles technologies pour ne pas être complètement dépassé par les évènements et être « dans le coup ».

**2. Mais pourquoi Gibbs adore-t-il frapper ses agents et surtout derrière la tête ? **

Gibbs n'est pas un grand cinéphile comme Tony mais il y a un film qu'il adore plus que tout, c'est « Opération Dragon » avec Bruce Lee. Et vous allez me dire : « Mais quel est le rapport ??? ». Et bien, dans ce film, Bruce Lee donne une claque à ses élèves pour qu'ils se concentrent et qu'ils s'appliquent. Et Gibbs s'est dit que c'était une bonne technique. La preuve avec Dinozzo.

**3. Mais comment Gibbs a-t-il fait pour sortir ses 6 bateaux de sa cave ? **

[Comme il l'a déjà dit quand on le lui a demandé : « Je casserai la bouteille »]. En faite, la vérité, c'est que son mur extérieur est construit comme un pont et donc que la partie centrale du mur ne sert à rien. Ce qu'il fait qu'il a pu mettre le mur sur pivot et ainsi, il peut sortir son bateau sans problème.

**4. Mais pourquoi Gibbs est-il rentré au NCIS ? **

[A la mort de Kelly est de Shannon, c'est grâce à Franck, alors agent du NCIS, qu'il a pu les venger. Mais après, il n'avait plus de raison de vivre.] C'est alors que Franck lui a dit qu'il y avait plein d'autres personnes à venger mais que comme il ne pouvait pas tuer tous les responsables, ils pouvaient toujours aider à les enfermer pour qu'ils soient punis légalement.

**5. Mais pourquoi Gibbs a-t-il les yeux si bleus ? **

Il se trouve qu'une branche de la famille de Gibbs est originaire d'Europe du nord, ce qu'il fait qu'il a les yeux clairs. Mais le fait est que de années à être marine, à regarder l'océan dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, ont fait que ses yeux ont pris la couleur de celui-ci. De plus, lorsqu'il a rencontré Shannon et puis après, lorsqu'ils ont eu Kelly, ses yeux se sont encore éclaircis, car, ne dit-on pas yeux bleus, yeux d'amoureux ?

**6. Mais pourquoi Gibbs aime-t-il autant le café ? **

Vous vous dites, que l'on sait pourquoi Gibbs boit du café, [ça l'aide à réfléchir et ça l'empêche de suer _(Episode 02x01)]._ Oui, mais quel est la raison qui l'a poussé à commencé, bien avant qu'il ne sache que ça l'aiderai à réfléchir ? Et bien pour vous, je vous le dévoile. Cela commence après une très courte nuit. Oui, parce que jeune, il arrivait à Gibbs de dormir. Or, 30 min, ce n'était pas assez. Alors pour tenir le coup parce qu'un entrainement de marine n'est pas de tout repos, il a commencé par un litre de café. Et puis, il est devenu accro de cette boisson. Et depuis, s'il n'a pas sa dose, il devient ronchon et ne pense plus qu'à ça, d'où le [« ça m'aide à réfléchir »].

**8. Mais pourquoi Gibbs est-il aussi doué avec les enfants ? **

Kelly fût un vrai rayon de soleil dans la vie de Gibbs. Il se souviendra toute sa vie du jour de la naissance de sa fille, ses premiers pas, sa première dent, … Il se dit que chaque enfant est le rayon de soleil d'une personne qui l'aime et donc qu'il est de son devoir de protéger ces êtres si fragiles et de leur donner tout l'amour qui est possible. Et ils le lui rendent tout naturellement, avec la sincérité de leur innocence.

**8. Mais pourquoi Gibbs fait-il si peur aux adultes ? **

Gibbs est froid et il peut vous tuer sans laisser de trace, mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait vraiment peur. Concernant les personnes qui ont quelques choses à se reprocher, comme les criminels, et certaines fois Dinozzo, c'est ce besoin de la vérité qu'il y a sur son visage, comme un chien qui ne veut pas lâcher son os. Pour les autres, c'est cette lueur au fond des yeux, celle qui dit : « Attention, je suis fou et si vous faites du mal à ceux que j'aime, je peut être dangereux. » Cette lueur aussitôt remplacée par : « Je suis fière et je tiens à toi. » quand il parle à son équipe, (ses amis) ou de sa famille.

**9. Mais pourquoi Gibbs a-t-il divorcé 3 fois ? **

Je dirais bien parce qu'elles l'ont toutes trahit ou qu'elles étaient folles (il faut l'être pour quitter un homme comme lui) mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Ce dont je suis presque sûr, c'est qu'il faut être bien fait pour supporter un Gibbs. Vous vous rendez-compte ? Il ne parle pas de ses sentiments, [il ne fait jamais d'excuses (car vous n'êtes pas son amie mais sa femme)]. Il construit un bateau dans sa cave, il boit des litres de café, … Mais, le plus important, il n'est pas heureux, il vous le fait croire parce qu'il sourit, mais vous ne le rendez pas heureux et vous ne savez même pas pourquoi.

**10. Mais pourquoi Gibbs n'acceptera-t-il jamais la démission d'un de ses agents ? **

Tout d'abord, je vous direz parce qu'il n'en aura jamais. En effet, être dans l'équipe de Gibbs, ça signifie avoir des enquêtes hors du commun, apprendre tous les jours mais aussi faire parti d'une famille. Et n'importe qui trouverait que c'est le paradis. Mais si un con n'y trouve pas son bonheur mais qu'il est assez sain d'esprit, il ne donnera pas sa lettre de démission à Gibbs mais directement au directeur. Mais bon, supposons qu'il y ait une personne conne et assez folle. Déjà, il aurait fallut que Gibbs l'engage, dans un moment d'égarement, de grande fatigue, et de déprime extrême. Mais soit, supposons qu'il l'engage. Et bien le regard que Gibbs lui jetterai le foudroierai sur place et donc il serait mort avant d'avoir pu démissionner.

**11. Mais pourquoi Gibbs aime-t-il autant les chevaux ? **

Peut-être parce c'est génétique. [En effet, il dit que pendant longtemps, sa famille à vendu des chevaux.(Saison 1 Episode 2 je crois, c'est celui où il y a l'avocat du J.A.G., le copain d'Harm_.(Il s'appelle Bud.)]_

**12. Mais pourquoi Gibbs est-il devenu marine ? **

Comme dit précédemment, [la famille de Gibbs s'est longtemps occupée de chevaux]. Alors pourquoi Gibbs n'a-t-il pas repris cette tradition ? Parce que Gibbs, que vous le croyez ou non, n'a pas toujours été le Gibbs que l'on connaît. Je m'explique. Quand il était jeune, c'était une graine de délinquant. A 15 ans, il séché les cours, répondait aux profs et à son père, se bagarrait, … Le seul moyen que son père à trouvé pour canaliser toute cette énergie a été de l'envoyer à l'armée. Et ça a été une super idée car en plus de pouvoir dépenser toute cette énergie, Gibbs a aussi trouvé un sens à sa vie. Il a pu se battre pour une cause noble, et donner et recevoir le respect du aux plus grands hommes. A 18 ans, Gibbs a renouvelé son engagement pour le corps des marines pour ainsi apporter son aide à travers le monde entier.

**13. Mais pourquoi Gibbs est-il si réfractaire aux nouvelles technologies ? **

Pour plusieurs raisons : ça lui rappelle Kelly (voir réponse 1). Ca lui permet d'être différent, il se démarque et il peut ainsi jouer les vieux ours mal léchés, sans problème. Enfin, il faut bien se l'avouer, n'étant pas né avec la nouvelle technologie (je pense qu'il est plus habitué au boulier qu'à la calculatrice), ce n'est, pour lui, ni logique ni un reflexe. Alors, pardonnez-lui de casser des trucs hors de prix. Je ne m'inclus pas dans le groupe du pardon, parce que, malgré le fait que ça me fait rire sur le coup, je me dis que moi, J'AI EN PAS DE PDA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**14. Mais pourquoi Gibbs et Jenny ne sont-ils plus ensemble ? **

[Gibbs et Jenny ont formés un couple pendant un temps. En fait, jusqu'à leur dernière mission, à Paris]. Là, Jenny a du jouer le rôle d'une jeune et jolie journaliste à l'ambassade des Etats-Unis et séduire le fils de l'ambassadeur afin que Gibbs ai le temps d'effectuer sa mission. Ca a d'ailleurs été un succès mais Gibbs a découvert qu'il pouvait être très jaloux et en même temps, il a pu voir à quels points ses sentiments étaient plus forts que ce qu'il pensait. C'est alors qu'il a demandé Jenny en mariage. Mais elle a refusé. Elle lui a fait croire que c'était à cause du boulot, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être la gentille femme au foyer qu'il voudrait. Et c'était vrai dans un sens. Mais dans un sens seulement car pour être honnête, elle l'aimait trop pour l'épouser. Elle savait que si elle ne le quittait pas maintenant, lors de la prochaine mission, ou de la suivante ou d'une autre, il serait inquiet ou distrait par elle, malgré son professionnalisme et ses compétences. Et un jour, elle le savait, ça pourrait lui couter la vie.

**15. Mais comment Gibbs fait-il pour tout savoir avant les autres ? 16. ****Mais comment Gibbs fait-il pour arriver toujours au moment où ses agents parlent de lui ? **

Ces 2 questions sont traitées ensemble car même si ce n'est pas exactement la même chose, les réponses sont semblables. [Alors, d'après Abby, Gibbs a des pouvoirs télépathiques mais qui ne fonctionnent que dans un sens. Ensuite, on a vu, grâce à Tony, une partie de son petit secret. Mais si, vous savez, le téléphone !!!!] Mais je pense surtout que Gibbs est un mec qui marche à l'instinct. (Heureusement qu'il n'est pas derrière moi parce que s'il savait que j'ai parlé de lui en disant un mec… Aïe !! Mais quel est le con qui m'a frappé derrière la tête ? Oups) Donc je disais que Gibbs marche à l'instinct et qu'il en a un sacré bon instinct. Enfin, il a dans son équipe les meilleurs agents qu'ils soient, donc à chaque fois, qu'il arrive, ils ont forcément quelques choses pour lui de nouveaux ou alors c'est qu'ils papotent sur lui !

**17. Mais comment Gibbs fait-il pour choisir les meilleurs agents ? **

Facile, un bon agent, pour Gibbs, c'est un agent qui:

- a de l'expérience (ou qui lui a fait ses preuves) mais à qui il peut apprendre des choses.

- ne le prend pas pour un con [Voir l'agent du FBI nommé par mes soins « con ambulant », ancien agent du NCIS à qui Gibbs soutire autant de fric qu'il veut].

- a des compétences sur le terrain et derrière le bureau, mais qui est super doué dans un domaine précis : Kate et le profilage, Tony sous couverture (attention aux vicieux, je vous ai entendu), McGee et l'informatique et Ziva et le combat rapproché ainsi que le lancé de couteau.

- a un sens de l'honneur et du devoir qu'il fait que Gibbs peut avoir confiance en lui.

- et enfin, qui a un petit peu peur de lui quand même.

**18. Mais comment Gibbs fait-il pour avoir des cheveux gris, argenté, d'une si belle couleur ? **

A vous de répondre j'ai des idées pour les questions mais pas toujours pour les réponses. Et non je ne suis pas fainéante !!! _(NDBANQTO: Tout simplement parce que c'est un Dieu!!!)_

Réponse de Daniellano1702 : Avant Tony, Gibbs avait une belle chevelure châtain. Et puis, du jour où il a engagé Tony, il a vu apparaître des mèches un peu plus claires. Au départ, il s'est dit : 'Et ben Gibbs, tu commences à vieillir, il va falloir que tu ralentisses le pas.' Mais voilà, quelques jours plus tard, alors que Tony avait sortie pour la centième fois (et encore) une référence sur le cinéma et sur les filles, il remarqua en passant devant la glace, une mèche argenté non présente la veille. Vu que c'est un enquêteur hors paire, il fait des déductions et tend un piège au responsable. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir bien vérifié chaque mèche de cheveux, il pu constater qu'après une journée de planque avec Tony, ses mèches blanches c'étaient multipliées par 3. Il du prendre alors une grande décision, peut-être la plus importante de sa vie : ses cheveux d'un châtain magnifique ou l'agent qu'il a personnellement engagé et qui est surement le meilleur de tous ceux qu'il aurait pu avoir. C'est quand même difficile comme décision. Mais comme Gibbs est responsable et intelligent, il a préféré pour notre plus grand bonheur Tony. Et depuis, qu'il a arrêté de se faire des cheveux blancs pour Tony (dsl j'ai pas résisté) ça couleur s'est harmonisé, elle est devenue plus éclatante, et puis, il faut bien le dire mais il a emballé pas mal avec cette couleur de cheveux, ça le rend plus sexy (c'est surtout l'inverse de ce qu'a dit Diane !!)

**19. Mais comment Gibbs fait-il pour lire les rapports de ses agents sans ses lunettes ? **

En fait, il n'y a pas de mystères, il ne peut pas. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il reste si tard ? Il met ses lunettes une fois que tout le monde est parti, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'Abby et Ducky font des rapports oraux.

**20. Mais comment Gibbs a-t-il fait pour supporter cette horrible moustache si longtemps ? **

Mais si, réfléchissez. Il a passé des semaines à ne pas faire grand-chose au Mexique (plus que Franck, ça je vous l'accorde mais moins que d'habitude), donc, il faut qu'il s'entraine. Vous ne voyez pas le rapport ? C'est simple, comme il bosse presque 24h sur 24, il lui faut un entrainement intensif mais qu'il peut faire n'importe où. Or, pour tester sa résistance, quoi de mieux qu'une horrible moustache qu'il ne peut quitter sous aucun prétexte. De plus, ça entraine aussi ses agents, et met leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Alors pourquoi la raser ? Non ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas tenu le coup mais ça le rendait trop gentil, mauvais pour les affaires.

**21. Mais pourquoi Gibbs ne connaît-il pas le sens des mots : farniente, glandouille, repos, flémingite, dodo en pleine après-midi, … ?**

Parce que, pour cela, il faudrait que Gibbs ne soit plus lui-même. Il faudrait d'abord qu'il n'y ait pas d'enquête et vu que c'est le meilleur, il en a presque tout le temps. Il faudrait aussi, qu'il oublie son bateau, et pour un marine c'est peine perdue. Mais bon, imaginons. Je pense surtout que Gibbs, comme certaines personnes mourra le jour où il s'arrêtera. [Ceci n'est bien sûr pas le cas de Franck qui préfère ne rien faire plutôt que de s'occuper de son toit qui est percé.]. Et donc, pour son bien, pour la santé mentale, physique et sentimentale de tous les agents du NCIS, pour les futures victimes des criminels et enfin, pour notre plus grand plaisir, tous dictionnaires dont Gibbs s'approche ne comportent pas les mots repos, fainéantises, week-end prolongés, …

**22. Mais qu'à Gibbs dans les tiroirs de son bureau ? **

[On sait que dans celui de Tony, il y a les récompenses de Gibbs et ses futurs PDA, bippers, téléphones portables, qui seront bon pour la casse dans pas longtemps. On sait que dans le bureau de Kate, il y avait de quoi écrire et surtout son bloc pour dessiner. On sait que dans celui de Ziva, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour nettoyer son arme et aiguiser son couteau.] Mais qu'y a-t-il dans celui de Gibbs ? Pour certains, Gibbs aime les jeux un peu spéciaux où on a besoin d'une paire de menotte entouré de velours rose avec, bien sûr, les éléments de protection en caoutchouc indispensable à ce genre de jeu (c'est d'une fanfiction que j'ai tiré ça mais impossible de retrouver le titre comme l'auteur. Je sais qu'elle est sur ce site alors je demande à toutes personnes voyant que quoi je parle de me rafraîchir la mémoire et je présente toutes mes excuse à l'auteur de la fic en question). Je pense, pour moi, qu'il y a une bouteille de bourbon avec 2 verres adéquats. Bon, il y a aussi des dossiers, mais ça, c'est loin d'être original. [Il doit il y avoir aussi, sa flasque qui lui a sauvé la vie, que l'on voit dans l'épisode où son ancien chef est devenu parano _(L'épisode 01x15 : 'Enigma')]._ Mais il y a aussi des souvenirs, tel que des photos : [celle de Kelly et Maddie, lorsqu'elles étaient petites, celle qu'a prise Abby de lui avec Maddie, celle de Jenny devant la grange lors de leur mission dans le sud de la France.]. Ces souvenir sont dans ses tiroirs, pas seulement parce qu'il ne veut pas que personne ne les voit, mais aussi, parce qu'il veut protéger tous ces moments de bonheur, de l'horreur à laquelle il est confronté tous les jours.

**23. Mais pourquoi Gibbs refuse-t-il toutes les récompenses ? **

Dans la fan fiction « Pour acte de bravoure », on voit McGee recevoir une récompense. Et même si ce n'est explicite, c'est pourtant compréhensible. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la fan fiction (ou qui n'ont pas compris), voilà ce que moi j'ai compris. Les récompenses sont pour les héros, les hommes d'exceptions, il ne se considère pas comme ça lui. Avoir une récompense pour avoir sauver la vie de ses agents ou d'un innocent ? pas la peine c'est son job. Une récompense pour avoir mis de nombreux criminels en prison ? C'est inutile, c'est pour ça qu'il est payé.


	3. Mais Pourquoi Tony?

**Mais pourquoi Tony : **

Les Mais Bien sûr de Tony. Tout comme pour Gibbs, les idées sont farfelues et tous ce qui se trouve entre [ ] vient des épisodes de la série.

Les commentaires ou la mémoire de Dragopotter eux, _sont en Italique. _

Je tiens à préciser que les dernières questions ne sont pas passées chez mon correcteur d'orthographe préféré, donc je m'exccuse por toutes les fautes d'orthographe (et je suis sûr, elle sont nombreuses) qui sont présentes. BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!

**1. Mais pourquoi Tony ne parle-t-il pas plus Italien ? **

Tony n'a vécu que très peu de temps en Italie. Il n'était encore qu'un bébé lorsqu'il est venue avec sa famille vivre aux USA avec ses grands-parents. Pour qu'il s'intègre facilement et rapidement, ses parents et grands-parents ne lui parlaient qu'en anglais. Il ne connaît que quelques mots et phrases en italien grâce à sa nourrice qui avait suivit la famille Dinozzo depuis l'Italie et qui lui chantait des berceuse**s** dans sa langue maternelle.

**2. Mais pourquoi Tony est-il un cinéphile sans borne ? **

Pour comprendre, il faut que vous sachiez que l'éducation du à son rang, selon Monsieur Dinozzo, voulait dire étude = le meilleur en tout et pour tout, et loisir = musique (piano). Donc, pendant son adolescence, comme tout bon ado qui se respect**e**, il fît tout l'inverse et passait ses journées au petit cinéma du coin où il ne passait que des vieux films. Puis, petit à petit, au lieu d'y aller pour faire chier son père et son grand-père, il y prit goût et il y est allé par plaisir et maintenant, il ne pourrait presque plus s'en passer.

**3. Mais pourquoi Tony adore-t-il manger que des cochonneries ? **

**4. Mais comment Tony fait-il pour être si beau malgré ce qu'il engouffre ? **

Je réponds en même temps à ces deux questions. Il est stressé. Comme dirais certains, c'est un stressé de la vie. Alors bien sûr, il montre **une façade, confiante, nonchalante,** mais en fait, il fait tout le temps du sport pour être au meilleur de sa forme et il bosse plus que les autres pour être sûr que Gibbs pense ce qu'il dit lorsqu'il parle de lui comme de [son meilleur agent]. Alors, il brule des calories, il se dépense sans compter, pour lui mais surtout pour les autres. Et donc, il faut qu'il compense, d'où les sodas hyper sucrés, les hamburgers super gras, et autres bonbons.

**5. Mais pourquoi Tony est-il si puéril ? **

Tony a trouvé avec Gibbs et toute l'équipe, une vraie famille. Et, les premier temps, il cherchait toujours l'approbation de Gibbs, comme pourrait le faire un jeune enfant. Il a grandit un peu aujourd'hui et se comporte comme un ado un peu mature. C'est-à-dire, qu'il se pose des questions sur ses « parents » (Gibbs et Jen), qu'il fait et dit des conneries mais est assez mature pour savoir faire ce qu'il faut et être sérieux quand il le faut.

**6. Mais pourquoi Tony ne s'intéresse-t-il qu'au top model entre 18 et 22 ans ? (Bonne tranche d'âge pour moi mais mauvais physique **_**mdr c'est pareil pour moi!! lol**_**)**

Tony est un mec assez (non trop) pudique avec ses sentiments. Lorsqu'il était jeune, ses parents ne lui ont jamais dit qu'ils l'aimaient et ils l'ont toujours confié à des nourrices qui changeaient fréquemment. Alors Tony sait très bien qu'avec des filles de cette âge, il n'y aura pas (ou peu) de lendemain et donc pas de sentiments puisque c'est quelque chose qu'il n'a pas appris et qu'il se refuse de connaître. De plus, quand on a le choix, pourquoi ne pas prendre des top-modèles ?

**7. Mais comment Tony fait-il pour être toujours en retard ? **

Alors là, c'est facile, il fait comme moi (à peu de chose près)_**mdr**_. Pour être à 8 heures à l'agence, il faut qu'il se lève à 6h. Donc, logiquement, le réveil sonne à 6h15, 6h30, 6h45, là, il se dit qu'il faut se lever. Il prend sa douche, il est 7h00, coiffure, 7h15. Petit déjeuné (c'est le repas le plus important de la journée _**ce n'est pas vrai on peut s'en passer!! PS: me tape pas**_) il est déjà 7h45 quand il a fini. Ensuite, sans bouchon, il lui faut 20min pour arriver au boulot. Mais pas de bouchons, à DC ??? Surtout à l'heure de pointe,ce n'est pas possible. Ce qu'il fait qu'il arrive généralement à 8h30, 8h45. Et de toute façon, même s'il arrive en avance ou à l'heure, il fait le tour du bloc d'immeuble, il ne faut pas exagérer, il a une réputation à tenir !!!

**8. Mais comment Tony fait-il pour supporter les calques de Gibbs ? **

Pour certains auteurs de fan fiction, c'est parce qu'en mettant des claques à Tony, il y a un contact physique et donc Tony apprécie à chaque fois que ce cher « Jay » le touche (_slash__**euse en force!**_). Ensuite, il y a une autre possibilité. Tony, en tant que grand cinéphile, connais « Opération Dragon », le film avec Bruce Lee, et donc il sait que c'est ainsi qu'enseigne les plus grands. Et il est donc « honoré » d'apprendre avec Gibbs, le meilleur des agents du NCIS. _**Sérieux arrête de regarder la télé ça devient grave là!!!!!Lol**_

**9. Mais comment Tony fait-il pour trouver toutes les infos alors qu'il regarde ses magazines des « charme » ? (Playboy)**

Au secoure, je n'arrive pas à résoudre ce mystère !!!!!!

**10. Mais pourquoi Tony adore-t-il embêter Kate, MacGee et Ziva (même si pour cette dernière un peu moins bizard ou peut être une envie de vivre vieux allez-savoir ??) **

Ne dit-on pas qui aime bien châtie bien ? Et bien là, c'est pareil. Il vaut mieux pour le bien être de l'équipe un Tony turbulent qui vous embête plutôt qu'un Agent Dinozzo qui vous ignore. Et puis c'est une petite famille, alors comme frère et sœur, ils se comportent tous comme chien et chat. Et c'est aussi un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère parce que voir des cadavres toute la journée il faut une soupape de sécurité si l'on ne veut pas devenir fou ou déprimé. Alors, Tony à pris ce rôle de soupape, et qu'elle belle soupape si vous voulez mon avis.

**11. Mais pourquoi Tony est-il si fan de Magnum ? **

C'est simple, [c'est son idole, son modèle, il rêverait d'être comme lui]. Et il faut le comprendre aussi. C'est un enquêteur hors paire, il a des amis géniaux, il est drôle (enfin, surtout si l'on aime les blagues_**vaseuses**_), il habite à Hawaï (= soleil, mer et fille = sea, sex and sun), il conduit une Ferrari (qui n'est pas la sienne), il vit dans une superbe propriété (qui n'est pas la sienne), et il a le chique pour se foutre dans les emmerdes (qui généralement, au départ, ne sont pas les siens). Quoi rêver de plus ? Peut être qu'il brûle ses affreuses chemises ? _**Ca c'est une idée, très bonne en plus. Lol**_

**12. Mais pourquoi Tony n'arrête-t-il pas ses imitations qui ne sont pas si ressemblante au final ? **

Parce que c'est Tony. Il faut toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes et ne dit-on pas que le ridicule ne tue pas ? Alors pourquoi ce priver d'un moyen de ce défouler, de ce détendre alors qu'il ne fait rien de mal (à par peut être ses imitations).

**13. Mais pourquoi Tony se cache-t-il derrière ce masque d'ado ? **

Comme dit précédemment, l'éducation de Tony a été très strict, car, malgré qu'il faisait le mur pour aller au cinéma, il avait des exigences venant de son grand-père, bien au-delà des possibilités d'une enfant et plus tard d'un adolescent, aussi exceptionnel soit il. Alors, il a fallut très vite que Tony devienne adulte. C'était une façon de préserver l'innocence qui caractérise cette partie de la vie d'une personne que lui n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir. Mais en rentrant au NCIS et même avant, en quittant sa famille finalement, il a découvert le bonheur et l'amitié. C'est alors que pour camoufler sa souffrance ainsi que ses blessures d'avant, il a révélé la partie de lui restée intacte et il a caché à ce moment sa vie de pseudo adulte.

**14. Mais pourquoi Tony a-t-il tellement de mal à avouer ses sentiments **_**? à réunir avec la question 6**_

Il y a une chanson de Jean-Louis Aubert (Chanteur Français) qui est, je trouve très juste et qui répond parfaitement à cette question. Elle dit : « J'aime comme tu m'as aimé ». Et cela concerne très bien Tony. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour, comme on le conçoit, de la par de sa famille ou plus tard des midinettes qu'il mettait dans son lit pour une nuit. Alors, il a fallut qu'il découvre ces sentiments que sont l'amour, l'amitié, la confiance, … par lui-même et ce n'est pas chose aisée. Mais en retour, lorsqu'il éprouve cela pour quelqu'un, c'est d'une grande pureté et d'une sincérité venant du cœur mais d'une fragilité comme du cristal avec des conséquences presque irréversible s'il est trahit. _**De plus après Jeanne, les femmes ont encore moins de chance de le voir déclarer sa flamme**_

**15. Mais pourquoi Tony parle-t-il si peu (voir jamais) de son passé ? **

Comme vous l'avez compris avec les autres questions/réponses, l'enfance de Tony n'a pas été rose tous les jours. Et c'est un Dinozzo, parce que même s'il a souffert de cette éducation, il n'a pu faire autrement que de la prendre en compte. Alors il se refuse à demander de l'aide ou à raconter son histoire pour se faire plaindre car aujourd'hui, que les autres sache ou non, ça ne changerai pas le passé. De plus, il préfère se concentrer sur l'aide qu'il peut apporter aux autres plutôt que sur sa vie.

**16. Mais comment Tony est-il rentré au NCIS ?**

[Grâce à son sourire !!] C'est vrai que personne ne peut y résister. Et il s'en est servit lors de la première enquête conjointe du NCIS et de la police de Baltimore où il était à l'époque. En effet, il avait du faire appelle à Gibbs dans une histoire de meurtre en série où un marine avait été tué. Une sombre histoire de « mante religieuse ». Et, il avait servit d'appât (comme toujours). C'est donc grâce à son sourire que cette tueuse l'avait repéré et a voulu le tuer mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Gibbs. Après, comme son patron l'a viré pour avoir appelé les fédéraux, Gibbs n'a eu qu'à lui proposer un job dans son équipe.

**17. Mais pourquoi Tony a-t-il la bougeotte pour ses jobs ? **

Il est avide de connaissances. Il prend le job qu'on lui propose, fait ses preuves pour rentrer dans la meilleure équipe. Apprend avec les meilleurs. Mais malheureusement pour eux, il apprend très vite et quand ils n'ont plus rien à lui enseigné mais qu'il le considère trop immature pour avoir sa propre équipe, il s'ennuie et cherche un autre job qui pourrait lui apporter d'autres connaissances et expériences. _**De plus il n'aime pas s'attacher aux gens avec qui il travaille. Manque de bol pour lui pour les agents du NCIS c'est trop tard il les considère déjà comme sa famille.**_

**18. Mais pourquoi Tony est-il resté si longtemps au NCIS ? **

Comme je l'ai dit, il a soif de connaissances. Or, Gibbs est le meilleur pour lui, il lui apprend technique, savoir faire, maîtrise de soi, … Et il sait que lorsqu'il sera prêt, il pourra accéder à un niveau supérieur et avoir sa propre équipe. De plus, il a noué des liens fraternels avec l'équipe, il la considère comme sa famille bien plus que les personnes avec qui il a des liens sanguins.

**19. Mais pourquoi Tony a-t-il refusé le job que Jenny lui à offert, à savoir, avoir sa propre équipe ? **

Comme Gibbs l'a dit, [lorsque Tony se sentira prêt, il l'acceptera d'avoir son équipe.] Il n'est pas tout à fait prêt encore. Il a encore des choses à apprendre de Gibbs. Pas de la technique mais au niveau humain et confiance en soi, car il a beau faire le fanfaron, il est peut sûr de lui sur des grandes décisions. Et même s'il a accepté de remplacer Gibbs, il savait que c'était avec ses coéquipiers et que même s'ils ont eu du mal à le considérer au départ comme leur boss, ils étaient là pour lui comme lui était là pour eux. Et c'est ce qui le réconfortait. En plus, il n'a pas digéré le fait qu'il lui ait fallut l'aide de Gibbs pour l'histoire avec Ziva et c'est surtout ce point là qui lui a fait refuser le poste que lui proposait Jenny.

**20. Mais pourquoi Tony a-t-il dit à Jeanne qu'il ne l'aimait pas alors que c'était faux ? (Question de Daniellano1702)**

Pour répondre à cette question, je vais prendre sur moi et écrire ce prénom malgré le fait qu'elle ait faillit faire emprisonner notre Tony.

Donc pour remettre dans le contexte, [Jenny Sheppard, alors Directeur du NCIS lance une chasse à l'homme après M. Benoit, homme d'affaire Français, soupçonné d'être un trafiquant d'arme international plus connu sous le nom de code de « la Grenouille ». Pour effectuer cette vendetta, elle utilise (je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'autre thermes) Tony. Sa mission, approcher « la Grenouille » par l'intermédiaire de sa fille, Jeanne Benoit, Docteur dans un hôpital.

Jeanne est jeune, jolie sportive, intelligente et le clou du spectacle, elle adore les films pratiquement autant que Tony. C'est ainsi qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Tony DiNardo, professeur de cinéma en ligne à l'université. Mais très vite le DiNozzo va rejoindre DiNardo pour tomber véritablement amoureux de sa cible.

A la fin de l'affaire, alors qu'il est découvert, il raconte la vérité sur son identité et ses objectifs. Elle lui en veut mais lui propose tout de même de partir avec elle, mais, pour notre plus grand plaisir, il choisie sa famille, la team et cela, elle ne le lui a pas pardonné. Pour lui faire payer cela, quelques temps après, elle l'accuse du meurtre de son père, René Benoit, et bien sûr, le FBI ne marche pas mais court. Après que Gibbs et Jenny aient résolus l'affaire, Ziva dit à Tony : « Be a man ! » et va lui dire ce qu'elle veut entendre. Mais, alors qu'elle lui demande s'il y avait quelque chose de vrai au milieu des mensonges avec des yeux suppliant qu'il réponde : « Oui, je t'aime », alors qu'il a avoué à Fornell : « Nous étions amoureux », Tony répond à Jeanne avec son plus beau masque neutre et sa voix la plus froide : « Non. ». Mais pourquoi ? Telle est la question que l'on se pose.

Si vous relisez la phrase juste au-dessus, vous aurez un début de réponse. En effet, il avait un beau masque tout neutre, comme ceux que l'on achète pour les peindre, sauf que lui, n'avait mis aucune couleur. La raison : se protéger. Tous ceux qui ont aimés sincèrement savent qu'à un moment ou un autre, on en souffre, que se soit lorsque ça se termine ou à cause d'une dispute plus importante que les autres, même si ça s'arrange après, pendant un moment on a mal. Et à moins d'être maso, on n'aime pas cela. Si Tony avait dit à Jeanne qu'il l'avait aimé et qu'il l'aimait encore, il aurait pu subir, et c'est plus que probable, reproches, incompréhension, demande d'explication, le tout accompagné de larmes, et ensuite, plusieurs solutions :

-On reprend là où l'on s'est arrêté avec la possibilité que :

- Jeanne reparte en France donc elle demande à Tony de la suivre

- Jeanne repart pas en France et Tony reste à D.C. donc il y a une relation à distance (ce qui est moyen).

Jeanne reste et c'est le risque de reproche prochainement.

-On arrête là et alors, à ce moment on vit avec le regret d'avoir dit où de connaître la vérité alors que les mensonges ont peut-être cassés quelque chose de bien.

Donc Tony a réagit pour s'éviter tout cela, mais pas seulement. On sait très bien que Tony agit avant tout pour les autres. Tony dit : « Non. » à Jeanne, elle se dit que c'est un salaud, elle pleure un bon coup, à mal pendant un moment, puis guérit peu à peu, tout en gardant une cicatrice comme celle que l'on garde de la première fois que l'on tombe de l'arbre que l'on a escaladé. S'il lui avait dit : « Oui », sachant tout ce qui risquait de ce passer, c'était donner à cette femme, un faux espoir. Et avoir de l'espoir alors qu'il n'y en a aucun de possible est pire que tout.

De plus il a foiré sa mission. Bien qu'il ait approché « la Grenouille », il s'est fait repéré et la plus grosse erreur, il a fait passer ses sentiments avant la mission. Et, malgré le fait qu'il ne vive plus avec sa famille, biologique j'entends, depuis un moment, il a gardé l'orgueil des DiNozzo et s'il dit tout haut, à l'ennemis, qu'il a échoué en répondant : « Oui » à Jeanne, il avouera publiquement et surtout il aura conscience que cette mission aura été un échec complet à cause de sa faiblesse.

**21. Mais pourquoi Tony n'exprime-t-il jamais vraiment ses sentiments les plus sombres? (Question de Daniellano1702)**

Exprimer ses sentiments, que ce soit de l'amitié ou de l'animosité, c'est se révéler aux autres. Or Tony, avant d'être un agent fédéral, d'être un ami, il est un DiNozzo. Pour un DiNozzo se révéler, s'est être faible et ceci est inconcevable. Mais peu à peu il révèle son amitié, son admiration notamment pour l'équipe puis pour JeanneL.

Mais, concernant ses sombres sentiments c'est plus compliqué. Etre en colère signifie avoir été trahit, avoir peur signifie tenir à quelques choses ou à quelqu'un, tout cela son des émotions fortes et qui peuvent régir votre vie dans certains cas.

Et comme le lui a dit des centaines de fois son grand-père : « Un DiNozzo fait sa vie. Le destin, c'est des conneries de bonne-femmes, une idée bien utile pour les mauviettes qui ne veulent pas prendre leur responsabilité. » Alors être contrôlé par ses émotions ou plutôt, être hors de contrôle est inimaginable malgré la haine qu'il porte à sa famille biologique.

Donc pour garder le contrôle, il n'exprime pas ses sentiments sombres, c'est vrai, c'est une fuite mais comme ça qu'il a appris à cacher ce qu'il croit être des faiblesses.

**22. Mais comment fait Tony pour se payer de si beaux vêtements? (Question de Daniellano1702)**

C'est la question à $100 000 ça, merci de la poser, je ne dirais qu'une chose, Kate ce l'ai posé avant (Kate : je ne réclamerai pas de droit d'auteur seulement si la réponse ici est plus valable que celle de Tony, qui n'a en fait pas répondu). Je rassure la réponse à la question sera donnée mais seulement avec beaucoup de ligne ( ?? : comme d'hab' quoi et pas toujours compréhensible je suppose ??) et pour faire taire les mauvaises langues, je répondrais à toutes les questions qui me seront posées. Comme d'hab' quoi.

Alors rappel des faits : (musique mystère) nous sommes il y a quelques années (une petit trentaine) dans un manoir dans le sud de l'Italie. Nous voici devant l'habitation de la famille des DiNozzo, la plus vieille et la plus puissante des familles de cette région. Nous nous approchons et entendant un cri, voici la naissance du premier de la dernière génération des DiNozzo, Anthony. Après moultes péripéties, entre un père complètement soumis et un grand-père tyrannique, [c'est à 12 ans que Tony se fait couper les vivres (épisode 312)]. Alors pour continuer sa vie, ses études, [il emprunte à son Grand-oncle Clive qui est en Angleterre (Episode 617)]. Mais ça ne suffit pas toujours, alors il fait d'autre chose comme [le don de sperme à 15 ans (épisode 310)] par exemple, entre 15 et 275 $ le don c'est pas mal. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'a qu'un salaire de flic, même si c'est un agent fédéral et qu'il a quelques années d'ancienneté et donc qu'il gagne légèrement plus que le autres, comment fait-il pour se payer du D&G, Valentino, Armani, … et autres grandes marques ? Et bien avec son salaire de base, il ne le peut pas. Bien sûr, si ses heures supplémentaires étaient comptées, cela ferait : si on part sur un salaire de $12 de l'heure avec 10h par jours (oui parce que il y a quand même des fois où il dort, enfin, certains jours, Gibbs le laisse rentrer pour dormir) par 6 jours par semaine en comptant 4 semaines par mois, il gagnerait en plus : $2 880 de plus. Mais malheureusement, ses heures supplémentaires ne sont pas comptées. Alors la question reste entière : comment fait-il ?

Et bien, je vais, aujourd'hui vous révéler le plus grand secret de Tony, ou devrais-je dire : Anthonius le gladiateur Romain. Oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu, mais pourquoi ce surnom ? Non, je vous rassure il ne fait pas des matches de luttes dans la boue devant des femmes en furies quoi que se serait intéressant pour nous n'est pas les filles ? Mais le problème c'est qu'avec les horaires que Gibbs impose c'est même pas la peine d'espérer malheureusement.

Non, la vérité c'est qu'il pose pour des photos. Il avait commençait à l'université, après sa blessure au football. Un de ses 'ami' l'avait inscrit au concourt qu'organisait le club de photo de la fac, pour le calendrier de l'université. Il s'est avéré qu'il a été pris comme Mr. Juillet et c'est encore aujourd'hui l'année recors pour la vente de calendrier.

Lors de la séance de photo, un professionnel qui était venue pour aider les élèves l'a repéré et lui a proposé un job à mi-temps comme model. Tony a beaucoup hésité avant de répondre. Mais c'était ça ou ce morfondre dans sa chambre à penser à la sélection qu'il allait manquer à cause de sa blessure. Et surtout, il avait besoin de fric, il ne faut pas se leurrer les études sont loin d'être gratuite. Alors, il a dit oui mais à une seule condition : qu'on ne puisse pas le reconnaître sur les clichés et surtout que son nom n'apparaisse nul par. Alors, si un jour vous voyez des photos d'un bon mec avec comme nom Anthonius, dite vous que le NCIS n'a pas beaucoup d'enquêtes sur le do, ou qu'il y a un de leur enquêteur qui est en congé.


	4. Mais Pourquoi Abby?

**Mais pourquoi Abby : **

Mais c'est bien sûr pour Abby. Je me récapépète encore une fois, tout ce qui est entre [ ] est tiré de la série (je ne peux pas forcément donner le titre de l'épisode ni le numéro ni la saison mais si vous voulez savoir, je raconte plutôt bien l'épisode lol). Le reste vient directement de mon cerveau quelque peu dérangé.

Je teins à rappeler que toutes les questions sont les bien venues, qu'elles aient des réponses ou pas, je prends tout et surtout n'importe quoi.

BONNE LECTURE !!!

**1. Mais pourquoi Abby adore-t-elle les tatouages ?**

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais Abby et une gothique. Si, si, je vous assure ! Mais pourquoi ce style alors ? Et bien, je vous dirais que ça va avec sa personnalité. [ Les parents d'Abby sont sourd (Episode 103)], ce qui faisait d'elle, dès son enfance, une personne différentes même au sein de sa famille puisqu'elle, elle entend. Donc, pour elle, elle devait être différentes des autres, se démarquer, d'où le look de gothique et donc la présence des tatouages.

**2. Mais combien Abby a-t-elle de tatouages ?**

Abby a 12 tatouages. Il y a en 10 qui sont vrai, je veux dire par là que l'actrice Pauley Perrette a 10 tatouages à elle, et que seulement 2 lui sont rajoutés pour la série. Je tiens ces informations du site de NCIS team. Par respect pour eux je ne recopierais pas les tatouages, je vous laisse aller sur leur site. Juste une chose, sachez que les 2 qui sont rajoutés, sont la croix gothique dans le do et la toile d'araignée. Les plus discrets en plus . Mais pourquoi ceux là ? La toile d'araignée est symbolique. En effet, elle représente le lien à la fois fragile et fort qu'elle a avec sa famille, et puis ça lui rappelle la fois où elle avait 'sauvé' sont petit frère d'une toilé d'araignée alors qu'ils étaient dans la casse à côté de chez eux. La croix, s'est autre chose, tout d'abord, elle l'a trouvé super cool, et puis c'est aussi un truc pour les garçons. Mais si, je vous explique (ATTENTION !!! la ff est noté K mais cette partie de la réponse peut aller jusqu'au…………. K+) elle commence par faire croire qu'elle se change et là, ils voient sa croix. Mais pas toute sa croix, pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle en enlève plus mais bien sûr, elle ne le fait pas, enfin, pas tout de suite. ;-)

**3. Mais pourquoi Abby considère-t-elle Gibbs comme un père ? **

Abby a été embauchée au NCIS grâce à ses compétences, mais les différences dont elle fait preuve, dans son look et son caractère, ont bien faillit la faire virer. En effet, pas prise au sérieux par les équipes du NCIS, ni par un jury, lorsqu'elle devait témoigner, le Directeur a vraiment pensé à se passer de ses services. C'est alors qu'est intervenu Gibbs. Il est descendu au labo, il a essayé de la comprendre, il l'a écouté comme si c'était sa fille qui lui confiée ses problèmes. Il s'est adapté, et a découvert qu'ils avaient des points communs comme par exemple le café ([noir pour l'un, en soda pour l'autre]), ou encore le langage des signes ([par la famille pour l'un], pour le boulot pour l'autre). C'est alors qu'il lui a expliqué que pour le tribunal, il faudrait qu'elle fasse un effort car malheureusement les jurys jugent sur l'apparence, même s'ils ne le devraient pas. Mais pour les agents de terrain, il n'y aurait plus de problème et il est remonté aux bureaux. Ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit c'est la note de service qu'il avait fait passé (enfin passé c'est un bien grand mot, pour Gibbs, c'est plutôt monter sur un bureau et crier). Voilà ce qu'elle disait : « On fait parti des agences les moins reconnues, mais sachez qu'il va y avoir du changement. On a le meilleur labo scientifique qui puisse exister, avec le matériel et surtout LA personne qu'il nous faut. Alors, le premier que je prends en train de vouloir freiner la coordination entre terrain et laboratoire, il aura à faire à moi. Est-ce bien clair ? » Bizarrement, il n'a pas eu de réponse, juste un Tony qui avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête a fait : « Chouette, une nouvelle fille dans l'équipe je vais pouvoir … CLAC… travailler en toute confiance. »

**4. Mais pourquoi Abby considère-t-elle ces instruments d'analyse comme une armée ? **

Comme je l'ai dit juste avant, Abby considère Gibbs comme son père. Et comme toutes les petites filles, elle idolâtre leur père et veulent faire tout pareil. Or, Abby n'a pas fait l'armé donc, elle s'ai créée sa propre armée dont elle est le chef, tout comme Gibbs qui était dans l'armé et qui sert son pays et la justice.

**5. Mais comment Abby a-t-elle fait pour rentrer au NCIS avec un look pareil ?**

[Elle a présenté sa candidature]. Peu original mais très efficace, c'est à essayer. Bon ce qu'il faut dire aussi, c'est que comme elle avait un look peu conventionnel, c'est peu de le dire, lors de l'entretien (oui parce que après le dépôt de CV il y a généralement un entretien) et bien elle n'était pas vraiment dans les favorites pour le poste. Alors, elle a proposé un défi : elle laissé un gâteau au chocolat à l'accueil et ils conserveraient la boite comme une scène du crime, et le lendemain, elle reviendrait et elle devait trouver qui avait mangé le gâteau sans aucun témoin pour l'aider. Devinez qui fût pris en faute de gourmandise ? Et ben le directeur lui-même. Elle avait trouvé et ceux malgré les indices qu'il avait laissés pour faire accuser Gibbs. On ne peut pas tromper Abby.

**6. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Abby reste au NCIS malgré toutes les propositions de job** **qu'elle a, alors qu'elle serait mieux payée et qu'elle n'aurait pas du boulot par-dessus la tête ?**

Mais parce que c'est sa famille !!! C'est vrai, elle serait mieux payée, elle aurait un matériel hight-tech, elle aurait des assistants à ses bottes. Mais qui viendrait la surprendre dès qu'elle aurait des résultats ? Comment ferait-elle pour avancer sans la motivation du Caf-Pow à chaque fois qu'elle a réussit à trouver une piste ? Qui est ce qu'elle devrait éduquer pour trouver les réponses à ses questions comme [elle l'avait fait avec Tony lorsque Gibbs était partie] ? Et en plus, de faire des recherches et donc de ne pas attraper des méchants, elle ne pourrait même plus essayer de pirater le serveur du pentagone et n'aurait plus l'occasion d'embêter le FBI se serait dommage quand même non ?

**7. Mais pourquoi Abby aime-t-elle autant le Caf Pow ?**

Abby est un génie en analyse criminalistiques, biologie, chimie, physique, balistique et est très douée pour tout ce qui est informatique. Alors vous croyez, vous, que si on est un petit génie, on n'a pas besoin d'étudier ? Et ben non, il faut même étudier plus que les autres. Et pour pouvoir tenir avec tous ces cours, il a fallut à Abby une drogue, mais vu le nombre d'accidents qu'elle a vu [lors de ses expéditions à la décharge], elle refusait toutes drogues dures ou même douces. Alors, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : le café. Mais un problème il y avait, impossible de le boire, c'était bien trop amère pour elle. Mais un ami lui à fait découvrir le Caf Pow. Boisson Ô combien miraculeuse, composée de café, de sucre et de gaz carbonique pour en faire un soda. Idéale pour donner de l'énergie et empêcher de dormir. Seul problème : où est-ce que l'on en trouve ? Si quelqu'un en a, qu'il me fasse signe s'il vous plaît !!!

**8. Mais comment Abby a-t-elle rencontré les bonnes sœurs ? **

Il y a seulement 20 ans, avoir un handicap ne permettait pas d'avoir un travail correct. Alors, les parents d'Abby allaient prêter main forte aux bonnes sœurs du couvent d'à côté en échange d'un peu de nourriture. C'est ainsi, qu'Abby est devenue un peu la 'mascotte' du couvent grâce à son ingéniosité et à sa bonne humeur. Lorsqu'Abby a été en âge d'aller à l'université et surtout que grâce à une bourse d'étude, elle a pu aller dans une grande école à D.C., et bien les sœurs ont confiées leur protégée à des consœurs de Washington D.C. Depuis, Abby est devenue une véritable amie pour elles et les sœurs lui apportent la paix et la sérénité dont elle a besoin après une enquête pénible ou la mort d'une amie. Et puis surtout, elles sont championnes de l'Etat de bowling par équipe. Et cela grâce à Abby qui leur a montrée grâce à la science comment tirer de bonnes boules pour faire tomber les quilles.

**9. Mais comment et pourquoi Abby a-t-elle appris le langage des signes ? **

Comme vous le savez, [les parents d'Abby sont sourds]. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours pour communiquer avec son propre enfant. Alors dès l'enfance, elle a appris le langage des signes, petit à petit comme lorsque l'on commence à parler. En fait, elle parlait le langage des signes bien avant de savoir parler comme tout le monde. C'est ainsi, qu'elle savait insulter les gens, ainsi que les profs, sans que personne ne le sache, en signant.

**10. Mais pourquoi Abby ne veut-elle pas avoir d'assistant ? **

Je dirais bien, [vous connaissez Dumbo ?] Mais je vous connais, vous fan de NCIS, et vous allez me dire, qu'elle n'en voulait pas même avant la tentative de meurtre dont elle a été victime par son assistant. Et bien, il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. La première, c'est qu'elle n'en a pas besoin. Elle est capable de ce débrouiller seule et même si contrairement aux autres, elle a une vie à l'extérieur du boulot, ça rempli quand même une très grosse partie de sa vie, alors elle risquerait de s'ennuyer sans cela. La deuxième, s'est qu'elle est différente, elle pense différent mais elle pense plus vite que les autres, d'ailleurs, seul McGee arrive à la suivre entièrement. Et franchement, expliquer tout à un assistant prendrai plus de temps que de le faire directement. Et enfin, elle a peur que si elle a un assistant, c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas à la hauteur pour la directrice, qu'elle veut la remplacer, et ce, même si ce n'est pas vrai.

**11. Mais pourquoi Abby n'aimait pas Ziva au début ? **

Question facile. Ziva est un agent du Mossad, donc une meurtrière. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça. Elle est la sœur d'Ari qui a tué Kate. Mais ce n'est pas la raison non plus. Elle intéresse de près Tony. Mais ce n'est pas que pour cela qu'Abs ne l'aime pas (enfin pas tout à fait, parce que Tony et comme son frère alors elle veut quand même le protéger). C'est surtout qu'elle a peur. Elle a peur qu'en étant amie avec elle, elle oublie, non pire, trahisse Kate. Et elle a surtout peur que Gibbs oublie Kate, et ça, elle ne le supporterait pas. Mais finalement, elle sait que Ziva n'est pas Kate, c'est même totalement l'inverse mais que tout comme elle, elle veut faire sa place et ne pas prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre, alors elle su qu'elle pouvait être l'ami de Ziva sans que Kate lui en tienne rigueur. Ou alors peut-être que c'est Kate elle-même qui est venue le lui dire…

**12. Mais comment Abby a-t-elle rencontré McGee et comment en sont-ils venus à sortir ensemble ? **

[Abby et McGee ne se connaissait pas avant de travailler ensemble. D'ailleurs, lorsque McGee demande à Tony qu'elle genre de fille est Abby, Tony lui demande s'il avait prévu de se faire tatouer les fesses. Et comme ce n'est pas le cas, qu'il vaut mieux l'oublier.] C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que commence leur relation. Après cette enquête conjointe, [McGee dit à Tony que finalement, il l'a fait] et c'est ainsi, en voyant qu'il a réussit à faire taire Tony, qu'Abs s'intéresse à lui. Ensuite, il faut avouer que c'est plus pour embêter Tony que l'un comme l'autre, d'un commun accord, ils sont sortis ensemble. Mais au fil du temps, en passant du temps ensemble, en apprenant à se connaître, ils ont finis par être vraiment accros l'un à l'autre. Non, la grande question est sont-ils toujours ensemble ? [Parce que vous vous souvenez dans le livre de McGee, alors que pour sauver Abby, il dit que les personnages qui sont calqués sur eux vont se marier, elle lui dit que surtout, il ne faut pas qu'ils se marient, que se serait une erreur.] Les hypothèses quant à sa déclaration sont nombreuses et variées : d'abord, peut être qu'elle préfère qu'ils soient amis et qu'elle ne l'aime pas comme une épouse mais somme une amie. Ensuite, peut être qu'elle a peur que McGee prenne le mariage de ses 2 personnages 'fictifs' pour une déclaration d'amour et ils ne sont 'officiellement' plus ensemble. Ensuite, il y a Tony : si jamais ils se mariaient, Tony irait dans le meilleur des cas voir McGee et l'informer des droits qu'il n'a pas soit : lui faire du mal, la faire pleurer, la quitter, la contrarier, l'abandonner, dans le cas contraire, il existe un bidon d'acide sulfurique dans le garage qu'il se ferait la joie d'utiliser sur la personne de McArnaqueur. Et ainsi, elle ne serait jamais sûr que l'amour de McGee pour elle serait sincère.

**13. Mais comment Abby peut-elle être si douée en Biologie, physique, mathématique, informatique, …**

Mais c'est simple, elle a été enlevé par des extraterrestres alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Ils lui ont inclus dans sont cerveau toutes les informations nécessaires pour qu'elle puisse être un génie et aider à arrêter les criminels à la façon dont le fait les terriens. Mais pour ne pas que sont cerveau explose et pour qu'elle paraisse normale aux yeux de tous, les petits hommes gris (oui ils ne sont pas vert mais gris, vous voyez du genre gris Roswell), ont fait en sorte qu'elle n'est pas accès à toutes les informations dès le départ mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandi et qu'elle en a besoin. Par contre, je vous rassure, son look, ses gouts musicaux ainsi que toutes autres choses étranges, n'ont rien à voir avec l'implant, elle est juste complètement loufoque et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.

**14. Mais comment Abby a-t-elle été amenée à faire de l'analyse criminologique ? **

[Elle habitait à côté d'une décharge où ils entreposaient les carcasses des voitures ayant des accidents graves. Ils s'y faufilaient la nuit pour y prendre des photos. Pas pour le côté gore mais pour le côté scientifique de la chose, savoir se qui s'était passé. ] Puis, plus tard, à l'université, elle était douée dans toutes les matières scientifiques et comme elle ne voulait pas choisir, elle commença par faire les études de Biologie, Informatique, Physique et Chimie en même temps. Mais à la fin de sa première année, elle voyait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir le rythme comme ça pendant encore 6 ans et elle commençait à réfléchir à une solution. C'est lors de la fête de fin d'année, pas celle avec le bal parce que c'est quand même Notre Abby gothique que nous avons, mais celle de la fraternité des gothiques de l'université. Le but de cette fête est de mettre en scène un meurtre, de ce mettre dans la peau de l'assassin afin que les maîtres de cérémonie puissent le résoudre. Celui d'Abby était en 15ème position, autant dire qu'il est passé une petite heure après le début de la cérémonie. Et aujourd'hui encore, il circule des photos et les rapports d'enquête sur le campus, afin que le 'meurtrier' soit retrouvé. En voyant que personne n'arrivait à résoudre son énigme, elle avait trouvé sa vocation, traquer les criminels grâce à ses connaissances et à la science, c'est comme ça qu'est née 'SuperAbs'.

**15. Mais pourquoi Abby va-t-elle dans des soirées comme ça ? (la question nous vient directement de Gibbs dans le spin-off dans JAG)**

Les soirées comme ça de Gibbs sont en fêtes de grosses soirées types 'Raveparty' mais dans des cimetières avec certaines personnes qui font des incantations et d'autres rituels plus ou moins dangereux le tout sur du Heavy Metal. Alors forcément, on a du mal à voir Abby dans des soirées comme ça surtout lorsqu'elle sort de l'ascenseur avec ses habits de compétition de Bowling (rose et noir avec un voile sur la tête). Mais il faut dire que c'est dans ce type de soirée que son ami se fait connaître. [Vous savez, celui qui fait un concert auquel toute l'équipe à promis d'aller mais qu'elle ne peut pas à cause d'une enquête sur un bateau fantôme (le centième épisode)]. Donc, elle l'accompagne à ses soirées et en plus, elle s'amuse comme une folle à essayer de prouver, grâce à la science, l'existence des fantômes et des extraterrestres, lors des séances de spiritisme ou d'invocation. Mais surtout, promettez moi de ne rien dire à Gibbs sur ces soirées parce qu'il pense qu'elle s'en tient à faire la groupie des musiciens.

**16. Mais comment Abby choisit-elle ses mecs ?**

C'est une bonne question. Elle aime les hommes atypiques, étranges, ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans les cases. Ainsi, elle est sortie avec un nettoyeur de scène de crime, des profs de sciences, des scientifiques des marabouts, … Mais le truc, c'est que pour l'instant, ils se retrouvent tous à être des ex. Seul McGee est resté, peut être que finalement, c'est le plus normal qui est fait pour la plus excentrique. Ne dit-on pas les opposés s'attirent ?

**17. Mais pourquoi Abby a-t-elle tellement peur de ressembler à son oncle Larry (dans** **l'épisode où elle voit pour la première fois une scène de crime) ?**

Alors, pour vous expliquer, il faut que vous imaginiez, le cliché du touriste Allemand moyen (je rassure tout le monde en disant que je n'ai rien contre les Allemands et embrasse fort mes amis de la Moyenne-Franconie). Maintenant, que vous voyez le touriste avec les chaussettes blanches remontées jusqu'aux genoux, le sac banane sur le côté et l'appareil photo autour du cou, vous pouvez voir l'oncle Larry d'Abby. Rajoutez en plus de cela, les blagues bien grasses qui ne font rire personnes à part lui et la langue de vipère qu'il a, vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi Abby est effrayé à l'idée de ressembler un jour à cet homme.


End file.
